Only In Darkness
by Getsuei-Hime
Summary: After hearing rumors about Sasori's rebirth, Sakura goes off in search for him - only he finds her first. Despite everything, Sasori is suprised to find himself falling in love with her. -Sasosaku- :slight Itasaku, Deisaku:
1. Caught!

**Only In Darkness**

Sakura forced herself to keep her breathing even as she crept ever so silently down a hallway in the Akatsuki base. She realized what she was doing was stupid - suicidal even. Going to a place like this all alone with no backup - not one of her more brilliant ideas. Coming here might've been the very last thing she would ever do, and she was fully aware of that. But she had to trust in herself that she wouldn't get caught. If she could manage this, she was going to be alright.

Her goal? Find Akasuna no Sasori.

Curiosity had gotten the better of her this time. She had fought with the puppet master himself, alongside his Grandmother, Chiyo, and had defeated him in combat. Or at least, that's what she thought.

Rumors were going around that Sasori was actually alive. At first she didn't believe it, no, refused to believe it. But as the rumors were becoming more frequent, she began to grow skeptical of the whole situation. And even now, she still was. But she figured that this would be the only way of knowing whether or not he was really and truly alive. She had to search for him herself.

If she told anybody about what she was attempting, she would surely be punished - even be put under house arrest. But that was why she kept her lips sealed and told no one - not even Naruto. For her to get closure, she needed to do this, otherwise she'd drive herself insane with doubt. This was the only way.

She then snuck out at midnight, creeping out the front gates of her beloved Konoha. Luck was on her side that night - the guards were chatting casually amongst themselves, not even taking much notice to the gates. She knew that nobody would notice her - she had gotten a small break from hospital duty, meaning most would assume she'd be at home resting. In this way, she planned everything perfectly.

Finding the Akatsuki base was difficult, but it's not like she expected much less. There were times when she doubted herself, figuring that if nobody else could find them, how could she? But again, how many people could defeat Akasuna no Sasori in combat? Certainly not many. Yet she did.

Relying on some rumors and a bit of luck (alright, mostly luck) she managed to find the base. It was located behind a waterfall, hidden away behind clumps of rock and minerals. She found herself a bit disappointed when she found a seal on the opening of the base.

Sakura groaned, tussling a lock of her fuchsia-colored hair. 'I should've figured as much. Last time they used a seal, too. I guess I could punch it through, but…' Green eyes darted around the small opening, analyzing every inch of it. 'that would not be stealthy. I'd surely be attacked by every single member of Akatsuki! Then I'd die…' She bit her lip at that thought. 'Well, the only other logical thing would be to wait - which might take awhile. Who knows when somebody will walk in or out of the base. But…do I really have a choice?'

She hid behind a large boulder near the opening, sitting down on the moist rock. She made sure her chakra was masked and she began waiting.

Sakura wasn't entirely sure how long she had been waiting, but it felt like it'd been a few hours at least. She was getting stiff and extremely uncomfortable from sitting so long.

'C'mon you stupid Akatsuki!' She thought agitatedly. 'Hurry up! I'm tired of waiting here!'

And as if by magic, she heard the rustic sound of rock scraping on rock and turned excitedly towards the entrance. Sure enough the way was open.

Two tall figures were slowly making their way towards the cave - one of whom she recognized immediately as Deidara. His long tuff of hair emerging from his ponytail was hard to forget. But the other character she could not see - he was wearing a hat on top of his head.

"You're an idiot, yeah!" Deidara cried out, his voice bouncing off the rocks. "Your whole outlook on art is wrong! Art should be fleeting - one grand moment of gorgeousness. Not everlasting art! I mean," He stuck all three tongues out at the man. "come _on_!" Taking one of his hands, he lifted the hat off the other man's head - Sakura almost gasped. That mess of red hair was unmistakable - and that glare…

'Sasori…'

Sasori's russet eyes lazily went between Deidara and his hat. He sighed, "No, Deidara. You're very clearly mistaken. The greatest art is something beautiful that lasts and lasts forever. You claim your bombs and explosives to be art, but how can they possibly be? You barely have time to look at them before they're destroyed." He snatched his hat from Deidara's hand and placed in nimbly back atop his head.

"Better explosives than puppets made out of cadavers, yeah!" Deidara hissed.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Let's go. I hate waiting."

Then he began walking into the cave, Deidara following him, continuing to argue. Within a few seconds, their voices became quieter than before and soon faded.

'Okay, Sasori is alive. Now I can go!' She said to herself. But somehow, she didn't want to leave with just that. She had traveled all this way…just to find Sasori. If she stuck around a bit longer, she might be able to find out more information about him. About how he managed to survive. She had to now. Besides, what was there left to lose?

The sound of the doors closing broke her chain of thought, and she made her decision.

'Here's my chance!' Sakura thought, darting between the closing doors. And just as soon as she had stepped inside the fortress, the doors had shut behind her.

It was dark inside the cave. However it wasn't just your average darkness - this was extreme darkness. Sakura couldn't even make out her hand when she waved it in front of her face. This thought frightened her. She hadn't counted on it to be so dark - now her job would be that much more difficult!

'This isn't time for whining!' Sakura scolded herself mentally. 'I'm a ninja! I've got to do this the right way. The stealthy way.'

After locating a wall to lay a hand on to guide her, she quickly but carefully began sprinting down the hall. She kept her footsteps quiet and her chakra masked - there was no way she was going to go down now.

She continued on like this until she heard Deidara and Sasori's voices again. They were faint, but she could still hear them clearly.

"…well clay is a very suitable material, Sasori. I couldn't use play dough to make my art, now could I, yeah?"

Sasori's shrill laugh caught her off guard. But still, it was a charming laugh.

'Charming?!' Sakura thought. 'Did I just think that his laugh was charming?' She mentally slapped herself.

"Technically you could, Deidara. You could use all sorts of different colored play dough - blue, pink, green…it's better than that plain sandy colored clay you use."

Sakura could just feel the tension in between them, even though she was far away. She started to slow down her pace as she got closer to the two Akatsuki members - Deidara was holding a torch, making at least 10 feet in front and behind of them aglow.

'Gotta be careful.' Sakura thought, following the two suspiciously.

"Hey Danna ," Deidara mused, looking over at his teammate. "Do you remember that one pink-haired girl, yeah? What was her name?"

A shock went through Sakura's body, causing her to almost loose her balance. Did they suspect her? Did they know she was following them?

"Sakura." Sasori said, his tone still no different from the moment before.

Sakura silently let out the breath that she had been holding.

"Yeah, that's the one. Sakura…" Deidara stated, trying out the name. "What happened to her?"

Sasori shrugged. "I'm not for sure. After she brutally did away with me, I was left unconscious - you know that. So I know nothing of her nor her whereabouts. Although," He suddenly stopped walking, turning his head to look behind him. "I've heard rumors that a girl with an unusual hair color was headed somewhere near here. I wonder…"

Concealed in the murky shadows, Sakura's quiet yet labored breathing started back up again. Right hand gripping her chest, she closed her eyes, forcing herself to act calm.

'He knows…' She thought in a panic, leaning ever closer into the wall beside her.

Emerald eyes open wide looked at the twosome, waiting for Sasori to unveil her cover.

However, what he did next surprised her - he gazed into the darkness and sighed.

Deidara looked at him, obviously confused.

"…Sasori-Danna?"

Sasori turned towards his partner. "I…I think I dropped something back there somewhere. You go on ahead - I'll follow you later."

Deidara cocked his head to the side, but nodded. Then he continued walking down the hall, the light of his torch ever fading. What she saw became imprinted in her mind - a demented Sasori, a dark smile staining his lips. Seconds later, it was completely dark, disabling her ability to see.

She stood by the wall petrified with fear as she heard the small echo of a footstep. Then two. Then three.

'Oh crap.'

Sakura spun around and ran full throttle down the opposite end of the hallway - Sasori's footsteps mimicked her own, but they were faster. This terrified her - but she kept pushing her legs - she wouldn't let him catch her!

It was mere seconds before Sakura ran into the cave entrance - hard and cold. Freedom was on the other side - barely twenty feet away.

'I gotta break it!'

Swiftly reaching her arm back, she made way to punch the wall, but a strong grip caught hold of her arm instead. Heart beating frantically, Sakura felt cold breath on her neck. **Sasori. **

She could just see his expression in her mind - that taunting smile, those piercing russet eyes.

He snickered, seemingly mocking her current situation. She tried to struggle against him, but he held on tight - too tight.

"So," He sneered, frosty breath by her ear. "the little bird has decided to return to me?" He chuckled. "I didn't know that you missed me so much."

"Miss you?" Sakura said through clenched teeth. "I have never missed you. Not once!"

Sasori pressed his lips against her neck teasingly - she could feel his smile against her skin.

"Hmm…pity. Because," He breathed. "I sure have missed you. Those eyes, that skin - that perfect, porcelain skin…" he brushed a hand across her cheek. "And of course," He ran his hand through her hair. "You're unique, fuchsia-colored locks."

Sakura slapped his hand away. "Please! All you care about is yourself!"

Sasori released her arm from his grasp, but instead wheeled her around to face him. She could barely make out his eyes - his sad, lonely eyes.

"Yes…before my rebirth, that was how I was. It's what I still am. But I haven't ever lived any other way, Sakura." He rolled her name off his tongue.

"What do you mean?"

Sasori looked away from her, somewhat embarrassed. Why should he let _her _order him around? Nevertheless…

"My parents died when I was at a young age. I was left alone for the most part, so I made their carcasses into puppets. I tried to fill the void, but it did not work. Nobody ever cared for me, so why should I care for anyone else? People are heartless!" He explained this passionately, painfully, his voice echoing off the walls around them. "So I denied myself of all my emotions so I couldn't feel, then turned myself into a puppet!"

His grip on her shoulders tightened, Sakura wincing in pain.

"I bet you had people who loved you! People around you who cared about your well-being. But who did I have? Nobody! Nobody…" His voice came out in desperate sob - certainly that was unexpected. "How I **HATE **you! You don't deserve kindness! You don't deserve _anything_!" He trembled violently.

Sasori didn't know why he was feeling like this… perhaps it had been because when the Akatsuki brought him back to life, he was returned human. Now all these emotions were boiling over. When Sakura did next, he didn't expect.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. She buried her face into his chest. "Sasori…I'm sorry."

To say that Sasori was shocked by her actions was an understatement.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She looked up at him.

"You're…apologizing?"

Sakura smiled, saying nothing.

Sasori, somewhat hesitantly, raised his arms and wound them around Sakura - completing the embrace.

'Well…' Sakura thought. 'This is one thing I never though would happen - especially with **him**. Of all people…'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well... this is a first - LITERALLY! I've never really written an actual Sasosaku before, and i though to myself, _'How outrageous is this!? I must write one!'_ And so i did. It's not my best work...but i never really meant it to be. It was more of a practice - though i'd really like to do another Sasosaku again. This was too much FUN afterall XD. Please comment/review. I'd love to hear what all of you think!!**

**Thank you so much!**

**- Getsuei-Hime**


	2. These Shallow Threats

**Chapter Two**

"So, wait… you were _reborn_? How could that possibly be?" Sakura mused, halfway to herself, halfway to Sasori. "Er…I mean, how could that even happen, exactly?"

Sasori rolled his eyes at her, still pasted to the wall where he had previously 'assaulted her'. Sakura stood beside him, asking him questions and surprisingly getting answers back.

"Silly, simpleminded girl…" Sasori scoffed.

"Hey, watch it! I'm not simpleminded!"

Again, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was a good thing that she couldn't see him, otherwise she'd be punching his guts out - now that he had some, that is.

"If you _must _know, it's a reconstruction jutsu of sorts. Its purpose is to bring back the deceased. It causes the body to become immortal. It's similar to Hidan's situation…his worship to Jashin grants him everlasting life. Although there's only two downsides to this jutsu; one being that the person's body, or physical form, is returned to it's original state."

"So is that why you're body is…human now? And not a puppets?"

"Precisely. This could be especially bad for someone such as me. My body was my greatest weapon. When I was turned human again, I completely lost that ability. Which brings us to the second downside; I can not permanently change and or damage my appearance. This does not mean that I can't cut my hair, or paint my nails a different color. All of those things are merely temporary."

"…Why is that? Why is it based only on appearance?"

"Because that's the only thing that holds the jutsu together. Without this jutsu, I would still be dead. It is the only thing that sustains me - the only reason why I stand before you now. Permanently damaging this fragile body in which the jutsu was formed would deactivate it, so therefore I would…"

"…Die?" Sakura whispered in awe.

Sasori nodded. "Yes. It would be the end of me. It's a pity. All of that hard work I put into myself - all for nothing. Such a waste…"

"So say, hypothetically of course, you were to catch fire and get burned alive. Would that kill you?"

Sasori shrugged. "Well, yes. Because the fire would burn my flesh, it would alter my appearance. So yes, I would die. However, death wouldn't come immediately. My body would naturally begin and try to repair me, so I could survive for a short time. But if the repairs weren't quick or efficient enough, I wouldn't make it. Now," He looked over at Sakura, a mysterious gleam in his eyes. "if someone _were _capable of healing me, such as you Sakura, I would survive. You're healing methods are fast and accurate. In that case I would live."

Sakura's eyes opened wide at this realization, and suddenly things clicked into place.

Wasn't it odd that he didn't kill her right on the spot back there? Wasn't it a little beyond ordinary for him to be telling her all of this information? No ninja would do such a thing without thinking things through. And surely Sasori had already begun, before she did.

"You're…" Sakura gulped. "planning to use me, aren't you? To be here in case you need to be healed."

Sasori smiled in the blackness and spoke quietly, "Such a smart girl. You always were. Actually, we were going to come and get you sooner or later. So by coming here, you really saved us the trouble. I must thank you."

"I will _never _work for Akatsuki. I absolutely refuse to heal you."

"What, you would rather die for your pathetic village than to do something so easy that it would spare your life?"

Sakura's hand suddenly shot out and slapped Sasori on the cheek. Hard.

"Don't you even go there! I rather die loyal than to continue on as a traitor! But I can't really expect someone like _you _to understand anything about kindness or love, now can I?" Sakura spat ferociously.

Sasori clicked his tongue in annoyance, and his joking tone disappeared. "Now Sakura,"

He pinned her to the cave entrance, taking both her arms and putting them over her head. Gasping in surprise, she tried to struggle, but as before she could not break free. He put his lips by her ear.

"We both know how intelligent you are. Make the right decision here. I would be very disappointed if I had to kill you simply because you refused to cooperate. It's you're choice." His husky voice was almost enough to make her shiver, had he not been threatening her.

Then he laughed, his tone a bit lighter. "Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't try killing me again. I really wouldn't. If there's one thing that I don't do, it's falling for the same trick twice. It won't work. I will be informing the others of you arrival after I drop you off in your chamber. You will be under constant surveillance so you won't have any opportunity to start plotting your little plans." He smiled as he let her arms go.

Sakura let out an angry growl, and balled her fists tight. "I _hate _you. So freaking **much.**"

Sasori shrugged. "I believe I can change that, love. I believe I can."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Um...yeah, so i believe i already have told some of you that i am taking this oneshot, and turning it into a full-fledged story. The reason for this is that i've been craving to write some more Sasosaku, so i've decided to just continue off of this. People seemed to like it okay, and i even had a few asking for more chapters, despite it being a oneshot. So here it is. A ONE SHOT NO LONGER!!!**

**Thanks for reading! More chapters on the way ^_^**

**Love, Getsuei-Hime 3**


	3. Irony At It's Absolute Worst

**Chapter Three**

"Get off me, you creep!" Sakura screeched, trying desperately to shake Sasori off her. He had picked her up in his arms and clearly, she didn't like that at all. "I can walk by myself!"

"Perhaps, but this is the best way."

"What's that supposed to mean?! How is _this _the 'best way'?"

"…"

"See! You don't even have a proper reason. You know, you should treat women with more respect! Stop assuming and _ask_!"

"Alright then - Sakura, would you like me to carry you?" Sasori said, giving a fake attempt to be polite.

"I told you already, _Your Majesty_!" She sassed back. "No, no, no. I _don't _want you to carry me!"

"Overruled."

"What the hell! That's not fair!" Sakura kicked her legs at him, but failed miserably to do any damage.

"You had better get used to it - life isn't fair, love. Especially here. You will be beaten, killed, tortured… And nobody would think twice about it. You're lucky I'm taking you in, otherwise you might've gotten stuck with someone like Hidan. So really, I would be more grateful if I were you."

Sakura thought about that for a moment. Hidan was the one who had killed Asuma mercilessly, and almost Shikamaru as well. From what she learned about him, he was immortal, ferociously loyal to his god, and enjoyed pain. A lot.

'_Alright, so _maybe _things could've been worse. But even still, it's not like staying with Sasori is going to be a walk in the park. He's still a notorious criminal, and as such I don't trust him. I'm surprised that I've even lasted this long!' _She thought, looking up at Sasori. _'I'm sure if it weren't for the fact that I can heal him, he would've attempted to wipe me out. At least that's what I would expect…I killed him the first time, after all.'_

Sakura groaned in despair. How dare he use sense on her...

"_I'm serious, Sakura_." Sasori said menacingly.

However, his tone didn't take it's effect on Sakura. "And I'm serious, too! Let me down. Now."

"Following the demands of a little girl? Hah - think twice."

Sakura then drew her hand back and punched Sasori in the chest. The blow sent him flying back, and in the process he dropped her.

"Why you little-!" Sasori gasped, clutching his chest in pain.

"That one's for Konoha, jerk!" Sakura cried victoriously, cracking her fists. "And believe me, there's more where that came from, if you don't pay heed to what I say."

Looking down the opposite end of the cave, she smiled smugly. "I bet I could find my own way through here. I don't need you."

Sasori tried to get up, one hand braced on the cave wall, the other on his chest. He winced in pain. "I'd really like to see you try, love. You'd be killed before this day is out."

Sakura slowly turned her head to face Sasori, his form crumpled over. "There's worse things than death, Sasori. Truly there are."

Then, without another word, she turned to the darkness and started stalking through it.

"How dare she do this to me…" Sasori clenched his teeth. "She'll get what's coming to her. Eventually."

Sasori wasn't sure how long he stayed there in the darkness, leaning against the cave wall.

And why he didn't move from that spot, even he didn't know.

'_I hope she gets killed.' _Sasori thought. _'And I bet she will…there's no way she couldn't. You can't just _walk _through the Akatsuki base - the others will think she's a spy who has somehow infiltrated herself in here. But then again, she'll probably find a way to survive. She always seems to, at least.' _

He chuckled at that thought. Sakura wasn't your average girl - the girl had pink hair for God's sake! But in a way… Sasori liked that part of her. It was _because _she was different, because she had the guts to say no to him. If she agreed to everything he said, that would be boring.

Perhaps he felt that way because he was human again. And surely that was part of it. But even humans aren't attracted to _everything _- and the fact that he was attracted by her said something. Something very crucial and important.

Sasori was brought out of his thoughts when he detected two distinct chakra signatures from the other side of the cave entrance. He recognized them of course, and he knew who it was almost immediately.

The entrance slowly came open, completely filling the cave with light. The two figures made their way into the cave, the whole time their eyes on Sasori.

"Itachi, Kisame." Sasori greeted.

Itachi nodded at him, his eyes plastered onto Sasori's form.

"Hey Sasori." Kisame smiled, revealing a row of pointy white teeth. "Man, that mission was ridiculous! All that work for just a scroll…geez." He shook his head and laughed.

"Anyway, why are you all the way out here for? I really doubt you came this way just to greet us."

The ends of Sasori's mouth tugged upwards. "No, certainly not."

Kisame adjusted Samehada on his shoulder as he looked at the puppet master. "Okay then…well, did you guys get that Sakura girl while we were away, at least?"

"No, not exactly. Actually she came to _us_."

That caught the twosome's attention. Kisame took a double-take. "Wait, slow down…she did _what_?"

Sasori let out a groan of frustration. "I _told _you. She came to us. All on her own accord."

Kisame was clearly shocked, and he looked at Itachi to see what he thought of it. And sure enough, even Itachi's emotionless face held traces of surprise.

"_Why_?" Kisame asked.

Sasori shrugged. "She didn't really give a clear reason. Although, if my assumptions are correct, she wanted to see for herself if I was really alive."

"That's foolish." Itachi scoffed, his voice hard. "Did she bring any others with her?"

Sasori shook his head. "No. Just herself."

Kisame rubbed his forehead in surprised, his mouth opened slightly. "_Really_? Geez…that's suicide! If what you say is true, then when she came here, she had no idea that we needed her. Did she even know what she was getting herself into?"

"The curiosity and suspicion must have been too much for her to handle. She probably decided to just go and find out for herself. It's foolish, yes," Sasori said. "but convenient."

Kisame shook his head slightly. "I guess…but if she _did _come here like you said, where is she?"

Sasori removed his eyes at the twosome's glare, and instead directed his attention to the opposite end of the cave.

"Ah, I see…" Kisame said, trying to muffle a laugh. "She beat you up in a means of escape."

Sasori nodded.

Then Kisame let out a loud laugh that seemed to shake the whole cave. "I can't believe that! Let me get this straight; _You _got beaten by a _girl_? Listen, I knew she was the one who killed you the first time and all, but it's kind of pathetic that you let her do that."

Sasori opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by Kisame.

"- Now, now. Don't give us that 'She's a ninja with super inhuman strength' excuse. She's _still _a girl, so you should be ashamed to have gotten beaten by her. _Twice_. I'm seriously surprised at you."

"Would you _shut up _you blue, oversized whale? If you recall, she's still out there wandering the caves! We need to get her back." Sasori retaliated.

"Well maybe we wouldn't _have_ this problem, if you would just man up and stop letting her push you around…"

"Sasori, Kisame, enough." Itachi interjected. "You two stop your useless bickering. I will retrieve the girl, since you, Sasori are currently incapable, and you, Kisame need to start straightening up the kitchen. Now."

"Yes, Mother…" Kisame mumbled as Itachi started off to find Sakura.

"I hate him." Sasori said bluntly after Itachi was gone.

Kisame just shrugged.

Sakura continued her venture around the caves, again mostly feeling her way through.

Although she wouldn't admit it, she had to give the Akatsuki credit. Finding their way through a place like this would definitely be a major pain.

A part of her, though a semi-small part, was afraid of being caught by one of the Akatsuki. But then she would just tell them that she was with Sasori and was told to find her own chamber. But what if Sasori had been lying? What if they really weren't expecting her, and Sasori just wanted to get revenge? Then that would be bad… but she wouldn't go out without a fight - that was for certain.

She wasn't completely sure of where she was going - she had gone straight for a long time, then turned a few corners, one going left, then another going right.

"Ugh…" Sakura groaned quietly. "This just really sucks! I'm lost." She slumped down by a wall, as she attempted to think about her situation.

All rules that stated 'when lost, stay where you are' were definitely out. She shouldn't stay in one place for too long. That was dangerous. But then what should she do…?

She sprawled her leg out into the middle of the hallway, trying to stretch her muscles. She was so stiff…but she had no reason to feel that way. She had been moving constantly all day long. She let out a sigh. What a mess she had gotten herself into. Although somehow, she couldn't make herself regret it.

'_Maybe I'll get more out of this than I realize…' _

She certainly hoped so.

"Aaah!" Someone hit the floor.

Sakura woke at the suddenly frightening noise. It was dark so she couldn't properly see who fell…

'_Did I fall asleep?'_ She thought to herself. _'Odd…I don't even remember.'_

It seemed that someone had tripped over her leg, which was still extended into the hallway.

"…um, hello?" Sakura squeaked.

"What the hell, yeah?!" That accent sounded familiar. A man, definitely. Young, too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trip you."

"Whatever. Just don't ever do it again because I -" Then the man stopped. "…who _are_ you? You're female…and you _don't _sound like Konan."

Sakura's pulse doubled at that point - she was the surprised that the man didn't hear it. Yet she couldn't make herself answer him.

"Hey, I asked you a question, yeah. Who are you?"

"…"

"Hmph. So you're an intruder then? I'll teach you a thing or two, yeah."

The man had took both his hands and rung them around Sakura's neck. He pinned her on the wall, and hard. She took her hands and tried to loosen his grip, but her muscles began to slacken.

She began seeing colors and her lungs begged for air - she wanted to cough but couldn't.

'_So this is how I'm going to die…_' She thought, her vision becoming blurrier by the second. _'What a waste, what a waste…' _Sasori's words echoed in her head.

She wished she could've returned to her village, at least one more time. To eat at Ichiraku's ramen shop with Naruto…to visit Ino's flower shop…to train with Kakashi… All of which made tears come in her eyes. She wouldn't even mind seeing Sasori again, if that meant she got to live.

'_This can't be the end…' _

Sakura thought about what could've been. She could've been happy. She could've found a man who loved and respected her for who she was. She could've married him. Even had children. Lived in a quaint little home.

This realization hurt worse than any death possibly could. Tears ran down her flushed cheeks, never stopping, never pausing.

'_If only I got that chance…' _

And as soon as she was sure it was the end, the strangling sensation stopped. She was dropped to the floor, where she lay in a mangled heap. She gasped for breath, trying to refill her lungs with the precious air, no matter how musty it was here.

"What do you _think_ you're doing, Deidara?" A monotonous voice came to her ears. "This girl, Sakura, is our guest. She has come under Pein's strict orders. I should report you - you nearly killed her."

"Guest?" Deidara spat. "I…didn't realize that she was allowed here. Honestly, Itachi. I thought she was an intruder."

"Well you thought wrong. You are to apologize later. Dismissed."

The sound of receding footsteps bounced off the walls - Deidara was gone.

Sakura would've laughed had she not been out of breath. How ironic…Itachi, the man who had made Sasuke's life a living hell had come to save her. Well, maybe _save_ wasn't the right word. He was probably just under orders or some such. Itachi wouldn't come to her rescue without a proper reason.

Sakura could feel his intense gaze on her, even though her eyes were closed.

Without saying a word, he picked her up and cradled her against his chest. He began walking to who knows where - Sakura was too far gone to notice.

Falling asleep in the arms of a notorious criminal…that too was ironic.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yay! Chapter Three 3 The next chapter will come very soon ^_^ I'm getting pretty into this story. Several of you requested some Itasaku and/or Deisaku in this story as well. And so i thought that was a great idea. I'm a pretty big fan of those couples myself, so i had no other choice but to add it in. It will be mostly Sasosaku, but it will have mixtures of Itasaku and Deisaku, too. Actually, Sakura will have some kind of relationship with every single Akatsuki member, but only time will tell what kinds of relationships they'll be. Some good, some bad...maybe.**

**Also, It's really fun to read your guys' reviews about Only In Darkness. So if you have time, please review ^_^**

**Thank you for reading!**

**_3 Getsuei-Hime_**


	4. Guilt Oh How It Burns

**Chapter Four**

Sakura cracked her eyes open ever so slightly, but then shut them again. She didn't want to face the whole world, which would inevitably crash down upon her when she got up.

'_But,_' She sighed. _'It's better to face it sooner rather than later.' _

So somewhat hesitantly, she opened her eyes again. The room was dim, but not as much as the hallways were. A large candle was burning brightly on a table next to her, and it sat on a thick book - the spine reading _Medical & Other Healing Jutsu__._

Sakura had to laugh at that. Surely Sasori had told someone to place that there. He wanted to remind her what her purpose here was. But she didn't need a reminder - she knew well enough already.

Looking around, she realized just how small the room was. It seemed to have been carved out of the rock, to make a suitable living space. Very nifty.

Then Sakura looked down upon herself. She had been sleeping in her clothes from the day before - although her boots and weapon pouch were removed and had been placed neatly on the floor. She leaned over and picked up her pouch, but realized that it was empty. Of course they removed all her weapons. They would be idiots if they didn't.

She looked at the hand that held the pouch - and on it was a thick bangle.

'_Ah,' _Sakura thought, twisting her wrist to inspect the object. _'it's supposed to maintain my chakra control. I thought I felt a bit drained…this is why. They probably didn't want me out there blowing holes through all the walls.' _

It was tight on her wrist, but it wasn't overly uncomfortable. She tried to pull it over her hand, but it was still too tight. It was there to stay.

Directing her attention once again to the table beside her, she picked up a small mirror that was set beside the book. Looking at her reflection, she was surprised with what she saw: she looked completely exhausted. Dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes, and her skin looked washed out and ghost pale. She combed out her hair with her fingers to try to rid it of tangles as she moved the mirror down to her neck.

She gasped. There were dark, splotchy bruises on either side of her neck - they took the shape of two hands. Fingering the bruises softly, she sighed. She would heal herself on any other normal basis, but since her chakra was maintained, she couldn't. So that meant the bruise would just have to heal the natural way, or at least until someone would let her heal herself.

'_And who knows when that might happen…?' _Sakura scoffed, setting the mirror back on the table. _'Forget what anybody said earlier…I'll be damned if I get out of here alive.'_

"Haruno-san? May I come in? I have breakfast." The door was opened a tiny crack, revealing a tall, blue-haired woman.

"Oh, yeah…sure." Sakura sat up, pushing her covers back to her waist.

The woman gracefully opened the door, and walked over to Sakura all in one movement.

Sakura looked up at the cobalt-haired female in awe.

Her hair and eye color matched identically, both a deep shade of blue. She had quite a few studs on her nose, chin, and ears - but those did nothing to demote her beautiful appearance. A white flower was set neatly atop her head - only when Sakura looked closer did she realize it was made of paper.

She set a tray of food on the table beside Sakura - it contained a glass of juice, two oranges, and a roll of bread. Sakura grabbed the glass of juice and began drinking, as the woman sat on the edge of the bed.

"My name is Konan."

Sakura stopped in motion, the glass still lifted to her lips. "Ah! It's…nice to meet you. I'm-"

"-yes, I know. Haruno Sakura, am I correct?"

Sakura nodded. "That's right."

Sakura laid the empty glass of juice on the tray and started on the roll.

Both sat in silence for a few moments, Sakura eating, and Konan watching.

"You had a rough day yesterday. I must apologize on account of the others. Even you do not deserve to be treated with such…disrespect." Konan said the last part, eyeing Sakura's bruises. "We do not tolerate such things here. Our main concern is to ensure peace. I sincerely hope that you will forget that incident and continue anew."

Sakura shrugged. "I suppose I could try. But still, what Deidara did…" She clutched her sheets tightly, looking down at her lap. "I-I don't know. I guess I could try to forget it… But most of all, I'd just like a formal apology from him."

Konan nodded thoughtfully. "Yes… however, Deidara has locked himself in his room ever since yesterday evening. He refuses to come out, even for meals. But don't worry," She patted Sakura's shoulder lightly. "He'll have to come out eventually. Just give him time - he does everything on his own accord."

"Yeah…" Sakura munched on her last piece of roll, finishing it up. Then she looked at the book that set on the table beside her. "Hey Konan, about this book…did Sasori tell you to put that there?"

Konan smiled the slightest bit. "Unfortunately. He wanted to make sure that you were familiar with all the basic medical jutsu. He's just taking extra precautions. When it comes to himself, he can be a bit…protective."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, he should know that I'm one of the most experienced med nin in my village. I trained under the Hokage, for God's sake! I think I can handle whatever puny injuries he can conjure up."

"Yes…I'm sure that you could." Konan said, standing up and walking over to the door.

"Oh, are you leaving so soon?" Sakura pouted. "You seem to be the only normal person in this place…"

Konan giggled lightly. "I must leave for now. I'll see you again though - and soon. We are to have a meeting tomorrow to discuss your arrival. Please be prepared for that."

"Alright, thanks Konan."

"You're welcome Haruno-san."

"Please, call me Sakura."

Konan nodded. "Okay then, Sakura. I hope that in time we can become…friends, perhaps. Do you think that's possible?"

Sakura threw her hands up. "Well, sure! Hell, lately it seems like just about everything is becoming possible!"

Konan grinned. "That'll be all. Goodbye for now, Sakura." Then she closed the door and left Sakura to her loneliness.

________________________________________________________________________

"No! I'm _not _coming out, yeah! Leave me to my work." Deidara yelled from behind his bedroom door.

"C'mon Deidara! You know what you need to do - so get out here and get it over with already." Kisame scolded. "You're acting like a child."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. How old are you anyway? Because if I had to guess I would say you're about three."

"_Three?_"

Kisame leaned on the wall across from the door, and sighed heavily. "Deidara, we're getting nowhere."

"…I don't care, yeah."

"Yeah you do. I know you do. C'mon, open up."

It was a few moments before Deidara's footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. Slowly but surely, Deidara opened the door a crack, just so his face was visible. He scowled at Kisame, saying nothing.

"Now are you going to apologize or what?" Kisame crossed his arms.

Deidara glared at Kisame for a moment more, before sighing and opening the door completely.

"Well? Are you?"

"Shut up!" Deidara snapped. "Why would I even _need_ to apologize anyway? She's alive, isn't she? She should be thankful that I didn't kill her right then and there."

Kisame threw his hands up at Deidara. "Hey, calm it down, kid."

"No, _you _calm it down. And stop telling me what to do, yeah!" Deidara slammed the door and locked it shut. "Just leave me alone. I don't need you."

Kisame shrugged. "Whatever Deidara. See ya later."

As soon as Kisame's footsteps had receded and his chakra signature was gone, did Deidara breathe a sigh of relief.

He walked over to his worktable and began fiddling with some clay - something he always did when frustrated.

'_I wonder if she really is okay…? I hope I didn't hurt her too much…' _Deidara thought, whistling quietly as he worked. _'Oh what am I worried about, yeah? She's a medical ninja after all. She could just heal any injuries that she received lickety-split. See? So it's no big deal.' _He laughed.

But even as Deidara thought these words, he couldn't entirely believe them to be true. He knew what he had to do. But this stubborn personality wasn't going to allow him to do it just yet.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame returned to the kitchen, in which Pein and Konan were waiting.

"So? Any luck?" Konan asked quietly, sipping a small cup of iced tea.

Kisame shook his head, moving over to the refrigerator. "Nope. He wouldn't even take the rations I offered to him." He took Deidara's tray of food and set it on the bottom shelf.

Pein shifted in his seat next to Konan, fingering one of the studs on his nose. "He can't stay in there forever. Surely he realizes that."

Kisame shrugged. "I don't know...he's pretty stubborn."

"No matter. Let Deidara do as he pleases. He's just going to stay in there longer if you press him. He will come out soon. Very soon." Konan said thoughtfully, looking down at the beverage in her hand.

Kisame cocked his head. "What makes you so sure?"

Konan's gaze shifted between Kisame and Pein - her mouth tugging up in a small smile. "I know his type. He's feeling guilty right now. It's only a matter of time before he surrenders himself."

"Konan's right. We ought to leave him alone for a little while." Pein nodded in agreement.

"So what does that mean?" Kisame asked.

"It _means _no more talking to him. No more giving him food. No more forcing." Pein stated simply. "Deidara hasn't eaten in well over twelve-hours. This works just as well. He will have to come out, and I believe it will be sooner rather than later."

"Wait…so you think he'll come here on his own accord and get something to eat?" Kisame asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yes. But like I said, we cannot force him. And when he does choose to come out, we must not make a spectacle of it. Act normal, like it's no big deal. Otherwise, he'll just go back to his room and not open up about anything."

Konan nodded at Pein's words. "I agree. It's better if we allow Deidara to sort through his own problems. He would prefer it that way."

"Ah, I see…so when do you think he's going to come out?" Kisame mused, playing with the hem of his oversized shirt.

Konan and Pein exchanged glances.

"Well, like Pein said, sooner rather than later. I expect no later than this evening." Konan lightly got up and placed her cup in the sink, and began to wash it.

"So what am I supposed to do until then?" Kisame groaned.

Konan laughed. "Whatever you usually do. Actually, I'm beginning to think that Deidara's recent downfall has become your new hobby. Are you really that bored?"

Kisame said nothing but instead glared at the blue-haired female. Pein's normally emotionless face held traces of humor - his lips curved up in a smile.

"Okay, you know what? I'm leaving."

"Oh really? Where are you going?" Konan asked, smiling. "Hopefully not near Deidara, are you now?"

"No, to my _room _for future reference. Good day Konan, Pein." and so Kisame trudged out of the kitchen.

Pein and Konan looked at each other on the verge of laugher.

"Oh how I love you, my dearest Konan." Pein said, covering his mouth to stiffle his chuckle.

Konan nodded. "Likewise, Pein."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deidara lay in a fetal position on his bed, gently rocking himself back and forth. His stomach was now growling fiercely, and Deidara was afraid he would go absolutely insane if he didn't get something to eat. However, his pride wasn't currently allowing him to do such things - a part of him would rather die than be caught by someone outside.

'_I can make it…' _Deidara thought. _'__I've been without food for five days before! I was on the verge of collapsing, but I still survived! A mere nineteen hours is nothing!'_

But what Deidara didn't understand is that when he went those five days without food, there was _absolutely nothing_. He couldn't walk conveniently to a kitchen and just pull out whatever he wanted. But here, food was so close. That is why I believe it was so hard for him to endure. Poor guy…

It was merely a half hour before -

"ALRIGHT" Deidara shrieked. "I don't care! Screw the Akatsuki! I'm getting some food _right now_!"

And so he did.

Deidara snuck his way quietly to the kitchen, but not before hiding his chakra. He was half mad with hunger as he went into the kitchen, and shoving whatever he could into his arms. He decided he would go back to his room and eat. But what should he take?

'_Hell - I'm just going to take all of it.'_

And as he had an armful of cheese, a half dozen rolls, and was reaching for the gallon of juice, he was stopped by a voice.

"…Deidara?"

And he froze.

Deidara slowly turned around, and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh…Konan. It's you. I thought you were -"

"Pein? Yes, I can see why you might be a bit worried. He doesn't take too kindly when others take more than they need. And clearly -" She looked at Deidara's stash of food. " - you are."

Deidara picked up the gallon of juice and set it on the counter. "Please Konan? I would've gone through this much food in a day anyway. Besides, I'm _starving_."

Konan smiled kindly. "I don't mind."

"…You don't?"

Konan shook her head. "Not really, to tell you the truth. Have as much as you desire. Only," She pointed to one of the cupboards nearest Deidara. "can you open that and hand me that box of tea?"

Deidara did as told and gave the tea to Konan.

"Thank you." Then she took a warm cup of water and dropped the teabag into it. Within moments, the water turned a dark green color. The smell was soothing.

Konan took a seat on top of the counter, stirring her tea lightly as she watched Deidara.

"You know…" Deidara mused, still roaming around the refrigerator. "I didn't mean to hurt that girl. It was just an impulse, yeah. Sort of…I-I mean, I just feel kinda…" He swallowed. "…kinda guilty, I guess."

He brushed a few stray hairs away from his face. "I visited her shortly after Itachi dropped her off in her room. I just wanted to see what the damage was - if she even had any, yeah. I went in when she was sleeping, and I couldn't believe myself…she had these big _bruises _on her neck…and then it really hit me. _I _did that to her. Not Hidan. Not Zetsu. _Me_."

He breathed. "On any other normal basis it probably wouldn't bother me. I'm a ninja - I kill people. I hurt people. It's what we do. Simple as that, yeah. What just absolutely _kills_ me, is the fact that I feel this way. Sure, she's technically Akatsuki now. But even so, I shouldn't feel guilt. Why do I feel badly about this? She's nothing to me. She's not my Mother. She's not my sister. But all the same…there's just _something there. _I'm not really sure of what it is…"

Deidara looked up at Konan, and couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "…That's all."

Konan smiled to herself, picking up her tea. "So what are you going to do now, Deidara?"

He shrugged. "Well, I wanted to tell her some of that. Maybe…you know, apologize. But every time I look at her - it hits me. The guilt, yeah."

"All the more reason why you should tell her. Talking to her firsthand would clear your conscience." Konan said, her tone soft and sympathetic. "_And _it's the right thing to do."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"It's completely up to you, Deidara. I'm just saying…it would please her."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily - she felt so tired. She had been reading Sasori's medical book all day, and had just gotten finished with it. Of course there was nothing that was unfamiliar within it's pages, but at least she had something to distract her. She was somewhat thankful for that.

As she sat the book back on the table, someone had begun knocking on her door.

"Come in." She said quietly, her voice a bit raspy from the absence of using her voice.

Sakura gasped when Deidara came through the door and closed it behind him.

"…Deidara?" Sakura asked incredulously. "What are _you _doing here?

Deidara walked slowly over to Sakura, his eyes at the floor, his brow creased worryingly. He didn't dare look up at her - because he knew he would melt if he did.

"I've come here to offer my apologies." He murmured under his breath.

"…apologies?" Sakura whispered.

Deidara nodded, kneeling down by the side of Sakura's bed. "You didn't deserve what I did to you. And for that, I'm sorry. Are you…" He swallowed, rubbing his temples with his hands, eyes pasted on the floor. "…are you okay?"

"…Yes." _A lie. _

Sakura was surprised with how direct he was being. He actually seemed to care. But then again, somebody probably made him apologize, or else he would be killed.

"I'm sorry." Deidara repeated.

"Do you really mean that?" Sakura asked.

Deidara sighed deeply, then looked up into Sakura's face - into her eyes. "Yes. I really mean that. I'm sorry that I mistook you for someone else. I'm sorry I said such mean things. And most of all…" He reached out to touch Sakura's neck. She winced in pain. "…I'm sorry for this."

"I accept your apology." Sakura whispered. "And to tell you the truth, this bruise on my neck is nothing. What I really wanted was an apology, and look - I got one."

"Your injury isn't just _nothing_, yeah. Don't brush it off so easily." Deidara looked at her bruise once more. "Can you heal it?"

Sakura held up her wrist solemnly, showing him her bracelet. Deidara understood at once.

"I would love to heal it. But I can't."

"Well what if I told you I was going to get that off you?"

Sakura looked away as she bit her lip. "You can't do that."

"Sure I can! I _am _a member of Akatsuki, aren't I, yeah? I'll talk to Pein, Konan, somebody…anybody that can get that off you."

"But how do you know that I won't escape? If this thing is removed, I could break through all the walls. That won't go too well with Pein, or even Konan." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

Deidara shrugged. "Maybe that's true, but I'll convince them, one way or another. I owe you that. And if nothing else - I will swear to protect you."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at that. "You _must _realize that I'm stronger than you are. I don't really need protecting…"

"Yeah, but you're still a woman."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura yelled. "Women can do just as much as men can! And _more_."

Deidara chuckled. "I didn't really want to get into a fight over gender…"

"Well you brought it upon yourself, buddy boy!"

And as the two of them argued, not one noticed Sasori's presence outside the door.

'_How dare you Deidara…' _He thought ominously. _'trying to take a pass at my precious jewel - unforgivable. __**I'm **__the only one allowed to protect Sakura. Only me. For this, you shall die.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***squeak* Sasori doesn't sound too happy, does he? I really wouldn't want to be Deidara right now... But yeah. That was a little taste of Deisaku. Bits of Itasaku are coming soon as well - but remember, this IS a Sasosaku story. And there will be tons of scenes to come with Sasori and Sakura, i promise. I don't know about you guys, but i just love Konan. She's really cool, calm, and collected. Sort of a big sister type of figure in this story. There will be more of her, Pein, Kisame...[etc] later. Eventually all of the members are going to show up, so be prepared! *bwahahaa***

**i hope you enjoyed this. Review please!**

**love, Getsuei-Hime**


	5. Ripples On The Water

**Chapter Five**

Sasori glared hard at the blonde-haired male through the small opening in the door. Drawing attention to his hands, he realized that he was shaking.

'_Rage,' _He thought. _'These…emotions are powerful things. Surely I've underestimated them. Perhaps it was a good thing that I was returned human. I'll better understand the use of feeling - so much so that I can conquer it's power.' _Sasori again looked up at the twosome in the room. _'Emotions aren't as useless as I had once believed…Deidara has already surrendered to his own. A seemingly evil, arrogant criminal actually apologized to a little girl. And for doing what ninja do best, at the very least. The power of guilt, no less. But there must be a feeling…an emotion even stronger. What would that be…?'_

Sasori's thoughts were answered only with the deafening silence of the caves, and Deidara and Sakura's bickering. He clutched his hands into fists, one at his side and the other on the wall.

'_A strong emotion…is what?_' Sasori thought.

Sakura slapped Deidara's shoulder teasingly through her argument, desperately trying to make her point. Deidara grabbed her hand and didn't let go of it, even though she began to shake it hard. She was trying to make her voice even, but she couldn't help but utter a few giggles.

'…_friendship, isn't that right? It's a powerful force. But what holds a friendship together?' _

"Love."

Sasori looked up, and was surprised to see Itachi standing before him. His eyes were fixated on Deidara and Sakura.

"…what?" Sasori asked. Did he just imagine Itachi's voice?

"Companionship."

"…why say that all of a sudden?" Sasori inquired. How odd of Itachi to say something like that.

Itachi didn't answer, instead he continued looking at the twosome in the room. Sasori followed his gaze, trying to piece things together.

"…Are you implying that these two are under the 'love of friendship'? That is the stupidest thing I think I have heard of all day."

"…But isn't it true?"

"I don't know. _Is it_?" Sasori snapped.

Itachi returned his gaze on his comrade - hard and cold like before.

"Surely you've realized what has happened. Deidara has made amends to the girl, and she forgave him. They are not enemies. Rather, they are sharing a more mutual relationship."

"Perhaps you're right. But even so, they are not _friends_." Sasori rolled his eyes impatiently.

Itachi shrugged slightly. "Maybe not quite yet. But they shall be. You pretend to be oblivious to it, but I know that you realize this as well."

"So what _is _your point?"

"My point is that if you let things get too far, you'll loose control of her. She'll favor Deidara over you. Is that really what you want?"

"Of course not! Sakura's mine in every way. Her mind, her body - all mine. She will not be ruled over by some novice who has such awkward views about art." Sasori spat. "She's _mine_."

"Then make it so." Itachi turned on his heel, cloak fluttering with the sudden movement, and began descending down the hall.

Sasori growled mentally at the Uchiha. "I'm _really _starting to hate this guy."

________________________________________________________________________

"We are still missing _two _members!" Pein roared. "Where _are_ they?"

The next day the Akatsuki had their meeting concerning Sakura's arrival. It was to be held at exactly 9:30 a.m., meaning that tardiness was not an option. But already two Akatsuki members were missing: Hidan and Zetsu.

All the members were fidgeting in their seats around the large wooden table - Sakura was placed between Deidara and Itachi, while Sasori sat across from her. He picked this seat on purpose; he had to keep his eyes on Deidara's actions.

"I thought I saw Hidan in his room, yeah…" Deidara murmured. Sakura nodded.

Deidara had led Sakura to the conference, and while they did they passed by Hidan's room. He was getting his shoes on, so they figured that he must be getting ready for the meeting. Apparently they were wrong.

Pein put a hand through his gingery locks of hair, sighing. Konan rubbed his arm comfortingly, sensing her partner's frustration.

"Why don't we just start now, yeah? We don't need those _idiots _to make a decision." Deidara suggested impatiently.

"Deidara makes a valid point." Kisame stated. "Hidan doesn't normally offer any useful information…in fact, he usually complains about hurrying things up. Zetsu is just…Zetsu. He's real quiet-like. Never says much. Kinda creepy if you asked me - and that in itself is saying something!"

"Yeah, especially considering that you're a giant talking fish…" Sasori muttered under his breath.

"What the hell did you just say?!"

"You heard me. It's all truth. Anyway, we should just continue with the meeting. They never contribute to our conversations as it is, so it shouldn't matter." Sasori sighed. "Just make the decision already - I hate waiting."

"Perhaps," Pein breathed. "you are right. Konan? What do you think?"

"Well, I suppose I agree with them." Konan stated matter-of-factly. "If they choose not to show up on time, that's their fault. And if they are not present to partake in our discussions, that too is their fault. I say we continue."

The others nodded in agreement.

"So we're all on good terms then? Good. Now let's begin…" Pein started. "Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura perked up in her seat, emerald eyes glowing with intensity.

"I have been told that you have come here on your own accord. That is correct, is it not?"

"…that is correct."

Pein laid his elbows on the table, his head resting on his entwined hands. "So why would that be? From what I understand, you're a loyal Konoha ninja. What you are doing now is treason. You will be killed if your village learns of this."

Sakura nodded solemnly. She knew this only too well. "I realize what the consequence for my actions may be. I just…heard some things, and I had to come here for myself."

"Hmm…? What have you heard of?"

Sakura looked down at her lap, biting her lip. She could feel everyone's gazes on her - especially Sasori's.

"I had gotten word that Sasori was alive again. I was the one who killed him the first time - I saw it happen with my own two eyes. And to think that people were actually saying that he was alive! I was very unsure… I just couldn't take not knowing anything. For all I knew, he was plotting some sort of revenge upon me and my village! He could've destroyed us all."

Sakura looked into Sasori's russet eyes. "Besides, I was far too curious about him. I never liked the idea of leaving everyone behind, but I figured I could get away with it. People trust me irrevocably. Nobody would ever expect me of anything. But to be perfectly honest, I never expected to find anything at all." She chuckled lightly. "That was another reason for leaving. I wanted to prove all of those rumors false. I would go out, not find anything, and return home perfectly unnoticed. I could go back and feel at ease again. But that didn't happen. I _did _find something."

"So in other words, you had to get the facts for yourself?"

"Exactly. And so I did."

"Ah, I see…" Pein mused, once again fingering one of his many studs. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but we were going to get you and bring you back here anyway."

"…_what?_" Sakura asked, mouth slightly ajar.

Sasori nodded. "Yes, it's true. I needed a good medic by my side since I was turned mortal again. You my dear, are the best in the lands. You were trained under Konoha's very own Hokage, and as such your strength and healing abilities are very impressive. And you are also young, and quite capable of learning new ideas and theories. So we all thought you were the best canidate for the task. Not that I _entirely _mind."

"So what, I'm going to be your own personal medic now?" Sakura asked a bit frazzled.

Sasori smiled smugly. "Yes."

Sakura slammed her hands on the table. "So _what, _I don't get a say in this _at all?_ After everything, I actually have to _cooperate _with this guy?"

Pein nodded. "You are correct. After all, tending to him is your purpose here at Akatsuki. To go against this would force us to destroy you. But I prefer not to go to those extremes… believe it or not, I want to maintain peace here at Akatsuki. I do not want to kill you, Sakura. I really don't."

"But this isn't fair! I -"

"- Sakura, just do as he says, yeah." Deidara said, tugging on the hem of Sakura's shirt. "It's not worth getting yourself killed over."

"Deidara…" Sakura whimpered.

"It's going to be fine Sakura, I promise you." He rubbed her arm.

Sasori glared at Deidara. _'So he's comforting her now? Oh it is __**so**__ on…"_

"Speaking of which…" Sasori voiced.

Everyone turned to look at Sasori.

"I have gotten injured lately on my last mission. I would like to have my injuries checked out immediately." He looked at Sakura expectantly.

"Oh no no no! I'm _not _healing you!"

"Oh yes you are, love. It's your _duty_."

"Wait a minute…you didn't get hurt on that mission, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, pointing a finger at Sasori.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "How would _you _know, fool?"

"Because I was _with you_, yeah!"

"I think I know when I'm hurting Deidara. And right now - ouch - I'm in a ton of pain."

"But I -"

"Deidara," Pein interjected. "let them go." He nodded to Sakura and Sasori to be dismissed.

"No! I don't want to heal him!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasori stole her right hand.

Her eyes darted to everyone at the table, begging for just one of them to help her - to take her side. But none complied.

She turned her gaze to Deidara, who looked at her with concern. Once light eyes turned stormy, and his brow lowered slightly. He merely nodded to her, then looked away.

With a small whimper and one last pull, Sakura was tugged off by Sasori to begin healing…or whatever he was planning.

________________________________________________________________________

"Damn you! Let me go, you monster!" Sakura struggled against Sasori's firm grip. "I refuse to heal you! Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal, my dear."

"Then why won't you just let me go? Sakura cried.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I need you here."

"Sasori, don't you get it?! I don't want to be here anymore!" Sakura said fiercely, her voice trembling. "Don't you understand how miserable you're making me?"

Sasori stopped walking, but still held firm onto her hand.

"I _hate_ you…so, so much. You really don't care for anyone else but your pathetic self!" Sakura screeched, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to be here anymore!" She repeated.

Sasori was silent for a few moments. He stood in front of her, his hand still entwined with hers.

"Why…" He started, his tone a bit softer than before. "don't you want to be here?" An honest question.

"Because…" Sakura swallowed. "because you're being cruel! You don't ask - you just assume and force! You should understand at least what I'm feeling to a degree! You're human now, after all. But I don't see a change in you at all Sasori. You're still _cold _and _heartless_! And I despise you!" She ripped her hand away from his in an instant.

"I don't understand. What have I done to you that has been 'cruel'? What makes you say I'm still 'cold and heartless'? So far, I've been trying desperately to make an attempt at being more understanding. But still you say that this is not enough…" Sasori clicked his tongue impatiently. "What must I do?!"

Sakura flinched at the sharpness of his words, but still looked at him dead in the eyes. In those russet eyes she saw so many things. Anger and hatred were obvious. But she also saw traces of pure curiosity and wonder.

Sakura squared her shoulders and firmly said, "You must let me return home."

Sasori shook his head slowly. "No. I cannot do that."

"_Yes_ you can! What makes you think that you need me? Surely there are other medical ninja out there! Use one of them! Just let me go home."

"But there's nobody else like you. Nobody else that I have such a…connection with."

"Hah, a connection? Is that what you call it? Sasori, we're not even acquaintances. We are _enemies_. And as long as we are enemies, we can't go any further. Can't you see that?"

"But what if we could change that?" Sasori said quietly.

Sakura looked at him, emerald eyes open wide. "…what do you mean?"

"You know. _Become _acquaintances. Just drop the enemy title. Let's be acquaintances instead."

"We can't just do that! It's not that easy!" Sakura cried, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Well then how do you propose we do this?"

"I don't know! Normally people work up to the term of being 'acquaintances'. You can't just receive it so quickly. And since we're technically enemies right now, it's going to take even longer."

"I hate waiting Sakura. I don't have the patience."

"Well, you're going to have to if you want to get anywhere with me - or anybody else for that matter!"

Sasori looked down at the ground. "Perhaps you're right…"

"Damn straight! Anyway," She said, looking at Sasori skeptically. "are you even hurt at all?"

Sasori shrugged. "No, not particularly."

"So why did you say that you were hurt back there?"

"It's because of Deidara. I had taken it upon myself to save you from him."

"Save?" Sakura asked, baffled. "What do you mean? What do you have against Deidara?"

Sasori crossed his arms decidedly. "I have absolutely nothing against Deidara personally. Although I must admit that his views on art are entirely wrong, but that is besides the point."

"Then what is your point!?" Sakura asked, stomping her foot.

"I don't like him near you."

"Oh, ok. So you think you're a better companion for me?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"I do not only think, I know as a fact. It is the truth."

"What would make you say something like that? I know all of you are a big bunch of killers, but Deidara seems a bit more humane than that."

"Humane?" Sasori scoffed with a short, curt chuckle. "He's part of the _Akatsuki_, love. There's nothing humane about him."

"You know what I mean! He seems like a descent guy, especially considering who you all are. He even _apologized _to me for something wrong that he did. Criminal or no criminal - he still said sorry, and for that he earns my respect. Perhaps a bit of my trust as well."

Sasori put a hand over his eyes and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sakura cried, hands placed on her hips.

"So you're going to actually _trust_ him? A member of the Akatsuki? Surely you jest."

"I'm serious, Sasori. I trust him. Or at least more than you."

Sasori took his hand down and gaped at her. "And why shouldn't you trust me, may I ask?"

"Didn't you just say that you shouldn't trust Akatsuki members?"

"Ah, touché. However, I believe that I am twice as earnest as these fools here. I would watch it if I were you Sakura. Don't place your trust in the hands of somebody who will screw you over."

"For the last time Sasori, I'm not! I'm watching myself and my actions. I will be just fine." Sakura said confidently. "But, um…since you're not hurt, can I leave now?"

"Leave? Why would you want to leave?"

"Um, no offense or anything, but you still kind of creep me out. The whole rebirth thing is still really unbelievable. I still can't believe that you're here with me now - standing right beside me." Sakura reached out, but didn't touch Sasori. "If we become better aquainted, then maybe we can spend more time together. But not as of right now. For that, I'm sorry."

"…when do you think we'll become aquainted?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, Sasori. Things like this take time. You can't rush things. If you can prove to me what kind of person you really are, then I will consider you. I owe you that much, at least. Just don't mess with me, or I'll punch your guts out." She said firmly. "See ya. I can find my own way back."

And with that, Sakura turned on her heel and descended into darkness.

________________________________________________________________________

As Sakura began rummaging around the caves, she realized how little she actually knew her way around. That was to be expected of course; she had only came here a little over two days ago after all. But still, if she couldn't return home, she wanted to create a little piece of it here. The idea was a bit nonsensical, perhaps. But that's what she wanted, and she was prepared to do it.

As Sakura made her way to her new room, she thought of many things. She thought about her life back home in Konoha: Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino…so many friends. But she also couldn't help but think about her new life here as well. She thought about Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Pein, Kisame…but somehow her thoughts lingered on Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi was a rather strange person. He operated completely on his own will, meaning that if he doubted his instructions, he would do what he believed was right.

Along with this, Itachi came and went as he pleased. One day he might be lounging in his room, and the next he might take a trip outside the base, even if he had no missions. When he first joined, the other members weren't quite used to his odd behavior. But as time wore on, Itachi was soon forgotten and left to do whatever he wished. Not that he minded, of course.

Sakura had very bitter feelings for Itachi. She grew up believing that he was the biggest traitor in Konoha history; he was the one who killed the entire Uchiha clan. And because of that, he ruined Sasuke's life.

For this, Sakura couldn't bring herself to forgive him, and she didn't particularly want to.

Whenever she came across him, she refused to look at him. When he asked her a question, she gave short replies.

Perhaps Sakura was acting foolish. She knew next to nothing about who Itachi Uchiha actually was, and yet she was blaming him for things he did for the greater good. However, she did not know the truth, and that is why she was acting in this manner.

"Haruno-san." Came a familiar monotone.

Sakura looked up, and gasped - it was Itachi.

"Itachi-san? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, stopping before the Uchiha.

Itachi was significantly taller than she was - by at least a foot and a half, she was sure. And he was beautiful - though she would never admit that. His raven colored locks flowed around his pale face, and was tied back into a ponytail. Sakura was a bit surprised when her eyes met a chocolate brown instead of it's usual crimson.

"I could ask the same of you, Haruno-san."

"Me? Well, I was going to my room actually…" Sakura replied a bit sheepishly.

"So you are lost." Itachi said, as he knew this as a fact.

Sakura nodded, a bit self-conscious that Itachi had seen her in this state.

"You have no need to be embarrassed in front of me, Haruno-san."

"I know that!" Sakura fumed. "Could you just point me in the right direction then?"

Itachi gave one faint nod, then turned around and began walking. Sakura followed him.

It was quiet for a few moments, and Sakura liked nothing more. She still hated the man, and detested any moment she had to speak with him. However her moments of salvation came to an end.

"I trust that your healing session with Sasori went well?" Itachi said smoothly.

Sakura mentally cursed herself, biting her tongue. _'He didn't even need healing!' _She thought. _'But perhaps I should just go along with it…for my cover, after all."_

"Yes." She replied.

"If I may ask, what was wrong with him?"

Itachi's constant questioning were making Sakura nervous.

"He…had a broken rib. I healed him completely."

"Ah. So how did he receive these injuries?"

'_Shit.'_

"Um…he, Sasori, I mean…he…" Sakura stuttered.

The corners of Itachi's mouth turned up slightly. "You didn't heal him."

Sakura sighed. "No, I did not. He used an excuse to get me out of Deidara's presence. Happy now?"

Itachi chuckled. "Not particularly."

"But I don't understand…how did you know?" Sakura asked, quite puzzled.

"Usually healing an injury like that takes longer than thirty minutes. I was already skeptical by the way Sasori led you out of there after Deidara started comforting you, but what you just said confirmed my beliefs."

Sakura scowled at Itachi. "Why are you so smart?"

"I am a prodigy, Haruno-san. I say this not to brag, however. It is fact." He smiled as he said this.

They were quiet for a few moments more, until the twosome reached Sakura's room.

"Here it is."

"…Thank you Itachi-san. I must admit after everthing I've heard about you, you're different than what I thought you'd be. I still have my doubts of course, but I've gained a bit of respect for you today." Sakura said, looking into Itachi's eyes. "I hope that there comes a day when you will trust me enough to tell me everything…about the past, I mean. I'd be very interested in hearing about it."

"I'm sure that day will come soon enough, Haruno-san."

"And…please, don't call me that, Itachi-san." Sakura said, wrinkling her nose.

"Is Sakura-san suitable, then?"

Sakura nodded as she reached for her doorknob. "Perfect."

She was about to close the door, but was stopped by Itachi's voice.

"I was…concerned today."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Hm? About what, Itachi-san?"

Itachi turned to the side, so his face wasn't visible. "When Sasori took you away, it made me a bit…anxious. I have very little trust when it comes to Sasori. But even so, I want you to act with caution when near him."

"I shall Itachi-san."

"I mean it, Sakura-san. He may pretend to be what he is not. All I ask is that you be careful. Promise me that."

Sakura nodded firmly. "I promise."

"Thank you." Itachi breathed.

And with a rustle of the cloak, he was gone with the darkness.

Sakura smiled. '_So,_' She thought. _'He was worried? Maybe he's not as emotionless as I had once believed…'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AHA! I managed to squeeze Itachi into the story, and hopefully a tiny bit into Sakura's heart. I only hope he doesn't seem too OC... _ But whether his concern for Sakura is genuine or fake will be revealed later. So here's the main scoop: Itachi and Sasori hate eachother, Itachi and Deidara are mutual, Deidara and Sasori get jealous of eachother, but aren't quite enemies. Sakura and Deidara have a strong relationship forming, as is Sakura's relationship with Itachi. Sakura is still a bit shaky with Sasori, but that will change as the story progresses.**

**I hope you guys like it! I'm so nervous about it... _ Please review, and give me any suggestions/ideas you may have! I just might use them in the story.**

**Arigato! **

**Love, Getsuei-Hime**


	6. Pain, Violence, and Lust

Chapter Six

At noon, Pein and Konan always met in the kitchen for lunch. Konan would arrive first and start preparing the meal, and Pein would come in soon afterwards. He then would seat himself at the table and watch her.

The meals would vary from day to day - normally they had a good amount of food stocked so hot meals were common. Konan would make noodles or stew, all home-made. However, when food was running low, they would stick with instant ramen. Even then, instant ramen wasn't a bad meal.

Today was one of those days, due to Deidara's large appetite the day before. Of course Pein knew nothing of Deidara's feast, for Konan had kept her promise not to tell him of it.

"I don't know why all of the food is nearly gone, Konan! I just don't understand…we restocked only three days ago! We shouldn't be out so soon…" Pein mused.

Konan smiled over the simmering pot of cooking ramen. "Well, the organization work up large appetites, especially in these times."

Pein nodded. "I suppose. I'll have to call Siguchi to get us restocked. Do you have any requests, Konan?"

"Some fish would be nice, I think. We haven't had that in a while. Oh! And more tea."

Pein grinned at her. "Konan dearest, you go through more boxes of tea than I think I've ever seen anyone else."

Konan laughed joyfully. "I do love my tea. It calms me."

"I'm glad." Pein said quietly, tracing pretend figures on the table.

"So," Konan murmured, stiring the ramen with a wooden spoon. "how do you think Sakura-san is faring? She didn't seem too happy this morning…"

Pein shrugged. "Put yourself in her place Konan. The poor girl must be suffering. I pity her."

"I do too. Although I hope she's able to adapt to life here - and soon. I hate to see people miserable. It makes me sad." Konan said. "But at least the others seem to take a liking to her… I know Deidara is, at least. And Sasori doesn't seem to mind her entirely neither."

"What about you, Konan? What's your opinion of her?"

"Well, she has a strong will and a tinge of stubborness to her. But she is also very sincere and cares about others - even I can see that. When I asked her if we could be friends, she agreed almost immediately, even though she knew I was Akatsuki."

"That sounds foolish."

"And perhaps it is. But she watches over herself well - she'll be okay. I just wish that -"

"HEY! I'M BACK, THANK JASHIN! I SMELL FOOD!"

Konan and Pein exchanged pained glances.

"Hidan."

Hidan, for those who are not familiar with him, is a nasty fellow. Hidan is immortal, due to the worshipping of his god, Jashin. Violent by nature, Hidan can be heard from far away, as his favorite words tend to involve curses. When meeting Hidan, a wise person would tell you to keep your head down and your lips sealed - that would be the smart thing to do. If only Deidara had known that bit of information during the time he met Hidan - it would've saved him an arm.

Hidan knocked loudly on the wall to declare his presence, but he also knocked hard which made a handful of rock fall to the floor.

He grimaced. "Oops. Oh well. It's not like this place isn't a dump anyway."

"Hidan," Pein said firmly. "where have you been all morning? You missed our meeting - that would make it the fifth time this month. I could have you killed for that."

Hidan let out a curt laugh. "As if you'd risk loosing such a valuable member."

"You're nothing that we couldn't replace, Hidan."

Hidan uttered another long and disturbing laugh. "You're bluffing."

"On the occasion," Konan voiced, turning from her pot of noodles. "he isn't. We have a new visitor here at Akatsuki. I think she would be able to take your place if she desired to - hypothetically of course."

"Oh really. And what does the little creampuff do, huh? Make a batch of cookies and give them to her enemies?" He chuckled at the joke.

"No, Sakura is a medical ninja. Along with this, both her body and mind are very strong. She would be a useful asset on the battlefield." Konan retaliated.

Hidan made a face, as if mocking their words. "Then where the hell is she? I wanna see if I can blow a hole through her. Ooh wait, _that's right!_" He put a hand in front of his mouth, faking surprise. "She can heal herself! Well maybe if I rip off those limbs of hers she won't be able to!"

Pein stood up, walking menacingly over to Hidan - they were of equal height.

"You try anything to destroy the peace we've worked hard to set up here," Pein uttered in a low voice, his auburn eyes glowing intently. "I assure you will have granted yourself a one way ticket out of Akatsuki. You understand?"

"You wouldn't have the guts."

"Well then. Would you like to find that out?" Pein asked, calmly. "I would have absolutely no problem doing away with you."

Instead of backing away from Pein's threat, Hidan only came closer. "You forgot one itty-bitty thing - I'm immortal. You can't send me anywhere. And like your dear Sakura, I find myself incredulously useful as well. I cannot die."

"And that may be, but I'm beginning to doubt if you're really worth the effort. Perhaps it _would _be better if Sakura took your place."

"That little bitch can't even compare to me." Hidan sneered with a taunting smile.

"I beg to differ…" Konan muttered under her breath.

"What did you say you little whor-"

Pein licked his lips, grabbing the front of Hidan's cloak. "How dare you speak to her, you malicious leech. She is above you-"

"Bullshit." Hidan muttered.

Pein's chakra spiked, his eyes flashing dangerously. It was a very rare instance when Pein would be angered by something. - even rarer when he would actually show it.

"Pein…" Konan said quietly, coming up behind her partner. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "He's not worth it."

"Yeah, your little girlfriend is right. I'm just _not _worth it - not worth anything. Right sweetheart?"

Pein slammed Hidan back into the wall. "Go back to your quarters - and stay there." He said this as he pushed Hidan into the hallway.

"You'll get what's comin' to you one day, Pein. Both you and your girlfriend - watch yourself!" Hidan said this with a laugh as he stalked back down the hallway.

Pein stood there glaring at the doorway in which Hidan had just left, breathing heavily.

"That Hidan… he puts such a bad taste in my mouth." Konan said quietly. "His arrogance is sickening."

Pein nodded his head and gritted his teeth. He looked over at her, brow furrowed in anxiety. "…Maybe I should just kick him out. We don't need people like him around here, jeopardizing our goal."

Konan nodded slightly. "But we also must think, Hidan is unique. Who else could we send into battle knowing he'll come back without dying? In the scope of things, he would never have to be replaced. However if his attitude continues to be a threat to our organization, we may have no other choice."

"…But who would take his place? Sakura? That's not proper."

"I'm not sure. But if things would come to that…"

"But she's a _prisoner _Konan! She can't be promoted to an actual member."

Konan bit her lip. "Perhaps you're right…but what if she proves herself worthy? What if she doesn't run away, and contributes to our goal? She very well may be even more useful than Hidan. I think we should give her a chance, at least."

"She _detests _us, Konan. The Akatsuki is known to be the most fearsome organization in the world. What would make her want to join us?" Pein said.

"…our goal is honorable, I think. If we just shared that with her, then maybe things would work out."

"…Perhaps. But it's still too early to reveal anything of that stature to her."

"You're right." Konan said, nodding. "But we still have to test her ability - see where her limits are. We need to make sure she is fit for things."

"I'm one step ahead of you, Konan." Pein smirked at his lover. "I wonder what her outcome will be…?"

________________________________________________________________________

Hidan trudged down the hallway, grumbling inaudible curses as he did so. He didn't care if Pein was the leader or not - he still despised him. Why did he join anyway? Now that he thought about it, it made no logical sense. He never had liked leaders very much. In his mind, the only one who could give him orders was Jashin.

'_And that's the way it should be.' _Hidan thought. _'I don't want to be led by a fool like Pein. I swear, one day I'll just kill him."_

What Hidan didn't realize was that there were plenty others out there who would take his place in a heartbeat. When a ninja is exiled from their village, they can never return again. Most of these people have to scrounge for food and shelter elsewhere just to survive. Living like that would be difficult, and most would try anything just to get out of the situation. In this case, most would be overjoyed to join Akatsuki. After joining, you are given free clothing, food, and a room all to yourself. The only tradeoff is that you must do anything your leader tells you to, no matter what. This includes going on missions to gather information, snatch items…etc. However, most would consider this a great deal. Of course, not just anyone can join - only elite ninja with extraordinary skills can even be considered an entry. Even then, chances are very slim. But those who are gained entrance are treated just as well as any exile possibly could.

In that case, maybe Hidan should just accept his blessings.

________________________________________________________________________

After her encounter with Itachi, Sakura had spent the remainder of her morning resting. Being in a new environment is always exhausting, so she wanted nothing more to lay down and take a rest.

After waking up, she realized how hungry she was, and decided to head off to the kitchen for lunch - that is if she could find it.

Sakura paid close attention to where she was going, fearing that if she didn't she'd loose her way. She found that the washroom was actually just a little aways from her room, and Pein's office was next to that.

Sakura smiled to herself - maybe she was finally getting better at this afterall. Maybe things were going to get better!

"Hey! You there! "

Sakura perked up. Maybe things weren't looking up after all!

A man with white hair was approaching her - he was a member of Akatsuki. She could tell that much by the design on his cloak.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked steadily, stopping where she was.

"You're the new girl, right? Sakura? I've never seen you around here before."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"Why, the most powerful ninja of them all. Hidan's the name. Don't you dare forget it." The man chuckled. "You're a pretty one, aren't cha? Why don't you come with me? I've got something to show you."

Sakura looked skeptically at the male. He seemed like the type of guy that may be misleading - there was something about that purple hue his eyes gave off…

'_This is trap, that much is obvious.'_ Sakura thought. _'If that's the case, I can't let this guy know I'm on to him. I won't let myself be taken advantage of.'_

Sakura smiled pleasantly. "Why, what would you possibly have to show me? I'm quite hungry, and I was heading over to the kitchen. Can it wait for later?"

The man shook his head. "Absolutely not, beautiful. Time is of the essence, after all. I'd like to show you right now."

Sakura sighed. "But I'm so _hungry_. I'm sure it won't matter if I see it later…"

The man was getting irritated by her resistance to cooperate. "No. _Now._" He grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to steer her down the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Let go!" If she only had her chakra at it's normal level, she could shake him off easily.

"Damn! Stay still!"

The man had manage to lead her to a dead end.

"What _is _this? You seriously need to leave me al- !"

The man forced Sakura up against the wall and put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't shout.

"Mmmfph?!" Sakura tried.

"So, you were trying to take my place in Akatsuki, huh?" The man pulled out a kunai out of his pocket, pushing the blade against her throat. "For the love of Jashin, nobody tries to backdoor _me_. You may be beautiful, but for that you deserve to _die_." He laughed eccentrically, lavender eyes flashing. "I have a feeling I'm going to just love this - I can see it in your eyes…so much pain." He licked his lips. "Lovely."

'_I knew it. Definitely the crazy, deceiving type.' _Sakura swallowed. _'But what does he mean by saying I'm trying to take his place? I had no intention of doing that. So why…?'_

"Yet, somehow you're too damn gorgeous to kill off. Maybe I could spare your life…if you beg me. Immortality is quite long, you know. And lately, it seems that even Jashin can't supress my boredom. Perhaps you're the answer…? So what do you say?" He let his hand off of Sakura's mouth so she could answer.

"Well, if you insist…" Sakura let a small smile come across her lips.

Hidan grinned despite himself, releasing Sakura from the wall.

"I only have one little request though, Hidan…" Sakura said softly. He liked the way she said his name - it gave him chills.

"And what would that be?"

**CRACK!**

Sakura's fist made direct contact with Hidan's face. He held his now broken nose, glaring at the girl.

"Stop being such an asshole, you sick womanizer!"

Hidan smiled. "You're a little firecracker, aren't ya? I like that."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Really? I'm glad. Here, lemme give you some more!"

She lifted her foot and preceded to kick Hidan in the stomach, but he caught it. So instead, Sakura turned her body, which released her captured foot, and drove the other into his jaw. Hidan groaned in ecstasy - he really did love pain.

'_That kick I just gave him was significantly weaker than usual. The stupid bracelet on my wrist is taking my chakra! I can't do this for too much longer or else I'll pass out!'_

She flipped in the air, and landed several feet away. It was hard doing even something simple like that without feeling drained.

"I'm not to be underestimated, bastard." She mustered.

Hidan smirked deviously, and began pulling out a large scythe from his cloak. The scythe had three blades instead of one, and was painted crimson and silver.

"Yeah, me neither, bitch."

He ran his fingertip along the sharp blade, which caused the slightest bit of blood to run out. He held his fingertip up to Sakura so she could get a good look.

"See that? Blood." He said, eyes widening at the sound of the word. "And there's going to be a hell of a lot more if you decide to continue this skirmish. It's a win-win situation…at least in my favor."

"Win-win? What are you talking about? You actually _like _killing people?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Jashin commands it of me."

Sakura scoffed at the man. "Monster."

"We're all monsters in this world, sugar. It's the role of the ninja. You've killed people - what makes you any different from me?"

"I don't _like _it! Besides, I've saved more lives than I've destroyed. Simple as that, _darling._" She sneered.

Lavender clashed with emerald as the two glared at each other.

Hidan licked his lips with bloodlust. "Such a pity. Well, this is the end. May Jashin forgive you."

Hidan swung his giant scythe towards Sakura, taking very little effort to do so. Sakura instead jumped in mid-air, dodging the attack.

'_He's got me cornered against the wall - this isn't a good position to be in. If I could manage to switch sides with him, I would have more of an advantage.'_

Sakura waited until Hidan swung the scythe at her once more - she was trying to get her timing just right. When it was six inches away from her, she jumped upon the blade and swiftly ran up the rod. She flew off the weapon, high over Hidan's head, and landed in the open end of the hallway.

Hidan chuckled. "You gonna run away now, bitch?"

Sakura smirked. "I suppose I could - running would be the smart thing to do. But right now all I'm concerned about is teaching you a lesson! I won't lose to you, Hidan. Even though my chakra is low, I'll still beat you."

"Brave aren't we? Let's see how long that lasts…!"

Hidan flung his scythe at the girl, who dodged it with ease.

"Again with the damn scythe? I'm beginning to think you're just a one trick pony."

Hidan looked at Sakura with hidden amusement. "You really have no idea, do you?"

In a puff of clouds he was gone, causing Sakura to look around in a panic. Suddenly Hidan's voice echoed throughout the whole hallway - taunting.

"**What? Can't you see me?"**

"**I'm over here."**

"**You gonna come get me?"**

"Show yourself!" Sakura screeched angrily.

"**I guess I was right. You're just weak."**

"**Who's brave now?"**

"Come out bastard!" She yelled, emerald eyes anxiously searching.

"**If you insist."**

There was a sudden gust of wind, and then before she knew it he was right behind her.

"**Boo."**

She rapidly switched to a crouch position, and twisted a leg behind so that she could trip him. However he burst into clouds again.

Completely and utterly frustrated, she let out a gut-wrenching scream. She was so exhausted now - her predicament wasn't fair.

"**What's wrong, Sa-ku-ra? Tired of these games?"**

"You coward! Come face me!"

And then she was pinned to the wall once again, Hidan holding the scythe at her throat. She was so drained, both physically and mentally that she couldn't make herself move anymore.

"Let go…of me, you…monster!" Sakura tried to muster. Her words were coming out like slurs now. "If my chakra was… I could beat you…"

"I pity you. You're so weak that you can't save yourself, even when on the verge of death." Hidan said more seriously, his voice filled with bloodlust. "Let me release you of your suffering - of your weakness."

"No! I don't want…!" Sakura groaned. "…I can't!"

Suddenly she caught sense of another person there with them - their chakra gave off a huge flame. It was very familiar to her. Could it be…?

________________________________________________________________________

Sasori sat on the edge of his bed, grumbling quietly to himself. Currently he was holding a small, incomplete puppet in his hands. The puppet was painted a pure, glossy white and took the figure of a female. He seemed to be having quite a hard time painting the facial features - namely the eyes. He was normally very skilled at painting such things, so it was odd that he would be having trouble.

"I…must make it perfect." Sasori stated. "It must be perfect."

"Hey Sasori! I want in, yeah!" Deidara barked, punching the door open with a fist.

"Go away you incompetent fool."

"Why? You know you love my company." Deidara said teasingly. Sasori snorted. "So what are you doing in here in the dark? You're like a vampire."

Sasori looked up, glaring at the blond through half-lidded eyes. "I believe that would fall under the category of 'none of your business'."

Deidara ignored Sasori's bitter response and snatched the puppet from Sasori's hands.

"Oooh! What do we have here?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Sasori said plainly, rolling his eyes.

"A baby doll? Oh, how simply adorable."

"Take your leave. Now."

"I can see that, yeah. Are you practicing your skills as a mother?" Deidara's jolly laughter bounced off the walls in the small, dark room. "Seriously though, what is this?"

"A puppet."

"Yeah, I should have figured as much. You're always making the same old puppets, all lifeless and boring. But at least this one looks a little prettier."

"Put it down." Sasori said impatiently.

Deidara shook his head, blue orbs sparkling. "No, no. Wait a minute! Your puppets are never painted like this… the finish on this is quite remarkable, actually. The white paint is very smooth and creamy. And," He turned the puppet over in his hand. "I see you've started working on a face. Red lips…not a bad touch. It's a nice contrast to the pale skin tone. But where are the eyes? You have the lids and eyelashes… but no irises."

"I was getting around to that." Sasori stated, clearly annoyed.

"Well, excuse me for evaluating your work._ I _on the other hand could've done a lot better, yeah. But mine would be made out of clay and would explode soon afterwards. Now _that _would be a sight."

"So you're saying you would put all that work into it, just to see it get destroyed? Foolish…"

"At least my sculpture would actually do something besides sit there!" Deidara scoffed. "What's the point if it doesn't _do _anything? Sure it can move - but not on it's own accord." He pulled the puppet's hand up, just to see it fall back down. "It's not bad, but it'd be a hell of a lot better if it were to explode."

"Maybe the point isn't for it to explode…" Sasori said quietly.

"Ah! So then it would be a keepsake of sorts! A gift, maybe?" Deidara guessed, grinning wildly. "So who are you going to give it to? _Sakura_?"

"…I never said that."

"You don't have to say it for it to be true, yeah!" Deidara chuckled. "So you have the hots for Sakura then? All of these years of being alone finally caught up to you, huh? I should've figured as much…"

"Silence annoying brat-"

"- you know, I thought you would've tried to woo Konan over, had no other girl showed up. But we all know that Pein would probably kick your ass if you tried pulling that…" Deidara joked.

"Are you done yet? I need to finish my work." Sasori snapped, grabbing the puppet from Deidara's clutches.

Deidara nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess. But one more thing - how about we make this a competition? We both make Sakura a gift, and whichever one she likes the most wins."

Sasori smiled slightly. "Win what? Her heart? You can't wager her heart for her."

"Perhaps not. But how about this - whoever wins get first dibs on Sakura, meaning that they can try to woo her over all they like. And the loser can't do anything to stop it, yeah." Deidara said proudly.

Sasori couldn't help but utter a chuckle. "Since when have you had affections for Sakura?"

"She has a good head on her shoulders and isn't too bad to look at. So why not? But remember, I have a head start. She already likes me. But last time I checked, you two haven't had the best relationship. So good luck with that, yeah!"

"Fine." Sasori sighed. "Whatever will get you out of my hair."

"Prepare yourself, yeah! I'm not going to lose to you." Deidara said determinedly.

"Me neither, you fool. Me neither."

Deidara started to walk away, however stopped to look at Sasori once more. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Pein told me that we have a mission and we're to go to his office right now so he can explain the conditions. Sakura is supposed to come as well."

Sasori sat up in his chair. "Sakura? Where is she?"

"I was told that Itachi was going to go fetch her. She should be in Pein's office as we speak."

Sasori stood up, slipping on his cloak. "Let's go then. I hate waiting."

Deidara rolled his eyes, smirking. "I know that."

________________________________________________________________________

"Itachi? What the hell!" Hidan stated angrily. How dare Itachi interfere with this moment, with his kill!

"What do you think you're doing to that girl?" Itachi stated calmly but powerfully.

"I'm giving her what she deserves. She wants to take my place here at Akatsuki, the little bitch!" Hidan cursed.

"No…! I'm not!" Sakura shook her head with all the energy she could muster.

"Liar!" Hidan yelled, slamming her into the wall with even more force.

"Hidan, seize this. Sakura is our guest here - we must not harm her. You're making a fool of yourself." Itachi said harshly. "Set her down."

Hidan completely ignored Itachi, as he drew the blade closer to Sakura's neck.

Itachi sighed internally.

Giving the correct handsigns Itachi made two clones - one grabbed Hidan's scythe while the other pinned Hidan to the opposite wall. The real Itachi picked up Sakura, and proceeded down the hallway.

"Break his legs." He ordered the clones as he walked away. "So he can't follow."

Mere moments later, Hidan's screaming could be heard - although it seemed like he was thoroughly enjoying his legs being broken.

Itachi looked down at the girl in his arms. "How are you faring?"

Sakura nodded weakly. "I'm fine, I think. Just…tired. If my chakra wasn't restrained I would've beaten him for sure."

Itachi smiled a tiny bit for her. Even though it was a small smile, it was still genuine.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile like that. It's…nice." Sakura giggled lightly. "I know you're apart of Akatsuki and everything, but I don't think you're as bad as everyone says you are. The Itachi I've heard of is a merciless monster - but you seem nothing of the sort."

"You don't know that Sakura-san. I could very well be a merciless monster - I could just put on a kind face in front of you."

Sakura smiled. "No… I don't think so. You're not evil - I have no doubt about that. My guess is… you're a good person who bad things have happened to. Right?"

Itachi cocked his head to the side, making him look a bit like a child. "Something like that, I suppose."

Sakura closed her eyes. "I'm glad. I still want you to tell me everything one day, Itachi-san."

"I shall. But it certainly won't be today - you need rest."

"I'm okay with that. I can wait."

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Wooohoo! The 6th chapter is finally done!!! :D I want to apologize, however, for how long it took. I pray that you understand - laziness is a cruel thing. From now on, chapters will be coming much, much sooner (NOT 6 months apart anymore). I expect the next to be out by next week!! ALSO, i've started a doujinshi about this story, located on my Deviantart page (I'm GetsueiHime on there as well - i believe there's a link to it on my fanfic homepage here). It's only 4 pages though, and i'm not done with it ... I plan on coming back to it after this story is finished. **

**Soooo... that's the plan! Sorry for the wait, and i thank all of you for reading! It means so, so much!**

**Love, GetsueiHime.**


End file.
